


cottage sleepovers

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [23]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Modern AU, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Winter holidays are fun, especially when the Gaang all gathers at a cottage and fights over what movie to watch
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	cottage sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> i've been to one sleepover in my life and that was in fifth grade. so i looked at this prompt and decided to make it some weird vacation the Gaang does

“The gang’s all here!” Sokka said as he and Suki got into the cottage, “And we’ve brought the snacks!” 

“I made sure to get him enough snacks for _everyone_ ,” Suki said as Katara, Zuko, Toph, and Aang came down the stairs to greet them, “Poor Aang nearly didn’t get _any_ snacks for himself.”

“Chips are vegetarian!” Sokka protested, and Suki gently bumped him in the side.

“Not when everyone else is going to eat them!” Suki said, and passed two grocery bags of snacks to Aang, who grinned and darted out to the kitchen. Once Suki went back to grab the bags, Sokka had already taken off his shoes and took her phone and charger to plug into the power strip in their room. Suki collapsed onto the couch after she took off her shoes, and Sokka found her there and gently placed a blanket on her as Suki went to take a nap.

Katara and Zuko sighed in happiness at Sokka and Suki before retreating to the kitchen, where they cooked up a storm. Within two hours, they were able to get a hefty pot of hot spaghetti that all six could enjoy - a giant pot of meat sauce for the omnivores, and a small pot of veggie sauce for Aang - and once Suki was woken up, they all dug in eagerly. 

“Movie?” Sokka asked, and the group glanced at each other.

“What type are we feeling tonight?” Toph said, “Horror?”

“Absolutely not!” Aang said, “You won’t be able to see what monstrosities - “

“I may not be able to see the monstrosities, but I can hear well enough,” Toph said, “And what better way than to celebrate a winter holiday get-together in a cottage far from help - “

“Okaaaay that’s a ‘no’ for horror movies,” Sokka said, shuddering, “How about something nice, like…”

“An animated film,” Zuko said, “That’d be cute.”

“You and your animated films,” Sokka said, “How about - “

“If you say ‘MCU’, I will personally - “ Katara started to say.

“I was going to say a Hallmark movie!” Sokka protested, and everyone, even Suki, groaned, “What?”

“That’s too cheesy,” Toph said, “I’m going to go with Zuko on this one - something animated.”

“You know, the chefs should have first choice in the movie,” Katara said deviously, “And I’m going to go with Zuko on this one. Animated for me. That’s four to two so far.”

“Actually, an animated film would be nice,” Suki said, “Make that five to one.” Sokka sputtered at that, and looked at his friends in mock surprise.

“Well, that settles it,” Sokka said, “I guess Zuko has remote rights…”

“We’ve got to clean up this mess first,” Katara said, “Zuko, Suki, and I will clean up, Sokka, get the popcorn ready, Toph and Aang, get the blankets.”

“Yes, Momtara!” Toph said, and Katara rolled her eyes.

“I - nevermind,” Katara said, as she hauled the dishes to the sink and pulled on the gloves, “Remember when Toph first said that to me when we got together and nearly gave Sokka a heart attack?” 

“Oh, I remember,” Zuko said, “I nearly almost died as well.”

The two don’t say much, just Katara washing the dishes and pots while Zuko put the leftovers away after getting his earbuds in, before he and Suki grabbed towels to dry off the dishes and pots. Within ten minutes, all the pots and dishes were washed, the popcorn ready, the blankets ready, and…

“Aw, shoot, we forgot to decide on a film!”

**Author's Note:**

> animated film loving Zuko strikes once again


End file.
